1. Field of the Invention
Relates to an extensible kitchen cabinet bottle draining shelf structure.
2. Brief Description Of The Prior Art
It is desirable to have as a piece of kitchen equipment a device to hold a bottle in a drain position. There is considerable residue in many bottles of liquids which does not run freely due to its viscosity and it is not convenient to personally hold such a bottle for the time required to drain it.
There are known to be self standing bottle holders such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,272 to Swinyar. However this makes another item to be stored away on a countertop or in a cabinet and generally such space is very scarce.